Zorro's Grand Amiga
by fifthmarch
Summary: One of Don Diego's friends from Spain comes to Los Angeles. She's a young lady who can shoot and ride better than nine out of ten men, and one who caught a dangerous outlaw at 16. Will Zorro be able to keep his secret? Featuring Georgette Heyer's Sophy.
1. Introduction

"Don Alejandro…" began Don Diego de la Vega.

Don Alejandro looked up. "I don't care how many reasons you give me, I cannot bear my son calling me by my name" he said in an irritated voice "Humph".

They were in the secret cave, where Don Diego was practicing his fencing as his father watched. Bandidos had broken into the de la Vega hacienda the night before, and were handed over to Sergeant Garcia that morning by Bernardo and Don Alejandro. One of the bandidos had come quite close to Don Alejandro, and Zorro had let out a "Look out Fa – Senor de la Vega". The risks of Zorro calling Don Alejandro father was too much of a risk according to Don Diego, who suggested that he call his father Don Alejandro when they were alone.

"Father, it would actually make you feel younger. That's what Sir Horace used to say"

"And who is that?" asked Don Alejandro, his irritation intact.

"I've told you before, Sophy's father – the British Ambassador to Spain when I was there. Sophy was the girl who captured El Diablo single handedly. "

"I don't think, from what you told me that she could have survived without your help, Diego" replied Don Alejandro.

"No father, Sophy could get out of anything – A wonderful girl, and one of my best friends in Spain. I taught her to shoot, and to ride a horse properly. I did try writing to her, but she and her father travel all over the world. I wonder if…."

Don Alejandro was listening without interrupting. He knew that his son was talking more to himself than to anyone who cared to listen. Diego broke off as he saw Bernardo running into the cave. Bernardo made the sign for Sergeant Garcia, and motioned "up."

"Sergeant Garcia has come to the Hacienda?" asked Don Alejandro, getting up. Diego followed as they went up the stairs to Diego's room, and into the patio, where the Sergeant was waiting.

"Don Alejandro, I came to request your presence tomorrow at the tavern. A new Commandante has been assigned to Los Angeles, and I would like you to receive him"

"Of course, Sergeant, we will be there" said Don Alejandro. "Who is the new Commandante, Sergeant?"

"I do not know as yet, Don Alejandro. I received a letter only this morning that a new Commandante is arriving tomorrow." said Sergeant Garcia.

"Why don't you step into the sala for a drink, Sergeant?" asked Diego, with a twinkle in his eye.

"I'm sorry, Don Diego, I have to leave. There was a message that a ship which was headed for Monterey has landed at the harbour instead due to a storm last night. The people in the ship are coming to the Pueblo and I have to see to the arrangements"

"But that is not your work, Sergeant. Surely these people can find the tavern by themselves?"

"Oh no, Don Diego, there are a lot of English nobility on the ship, Lords and knights and their wives. They have to be given a proper welcome. I will go to the harbour with a few soldiers, including Corporal Reyes and see that they are given proper accommodations in the tavern. I only hope they will understand Spanish for no one in our garrison knows English, and that they won't find too many things wrong in our tavern…" The sergeant went on.

"Sergeant, remember that you are the acting Commandante till tomorrow. You should not be nervous about meeting a few English nobles. Remember, a man is what he thinks." Don Diego said, with a clap to the Sergeant's shoulder. "Of course Don Diego, thank you for reminding me" he said, and bowed to Don Alejandro "Con permisso, Don Alejandro," he said, and left.


	2. Enter Sophy

Don Diego de la Vega rode through the streets of Madrid. The young university student carried a letter of introduction from his professor to the British Ambassador, asking the Ambassador to allow Diego to access the books in his library. The University library had only a small English section, and had no books by the British natural philosophers whom Diego was currently obsessed with. After Diego's incessant questions on natural philosophy and contemporary English literature, his professor had decided that a larger library would keep him occupied for at least a few weeks.

Diego was soon through the main city, and riding towards the mansion of the British Ambassador. As he rode around the last turn, quite a sight met his eyes. A magnificent carriage drawn by two horses was standing near the gates. A young girl – maybe fifteen or sixteen, guessed Diego, held the reins, while a middle aged man sat next to her, watching her with an appraising look. The carriage was almost as wide as the opening in the gates, and Diego saw that it would not be possible for him to enter the gates as long as the carriage stood there. He stopped by the side of the track, watching the carriage move through the gates without a hitch. However, before he started on the track, the carriage came out again, stopping in front of the gates.

A tall, dignified man came out from the house. "Not enough, Sophy!" he said, in a disapproving voice.

"But Sir Horace, it was perfect" protested the girl driving the carriage.

"No, you passed just a little closer to the right gate, not right through the middle. Do it again."

"I am not going to do it again, because I know you're just trying to be difficult." said the girl, "Besides, John is too tired to continue. Aren't you, John?" she said, turning to her groom.

"He's not tired. It's you who is tired, and that's because I happen to have the laziest girl in Europe for my daughter."

Diego, who was listening to the interchange, stiffened a little. The girl drove in a manner that would do anyone proud, and she was much younger than most of the caballeros who terrorized the streets of Madrid, giving the excuse of being young for being reckless. To accuse such a good driver of being lazy!

However, the girl now spoke in a whiny voice "No, Sir Horace, I'm afraid of spoiling my _complexion_, and my _nails_." She went on "And my _pretty_ gown – do you know that Senora de Rios told me never to let my silks out in the sun for more than an hour. She also said that I have a lot to learn before I become a _perfect_ lady and that she would be pleased to advice _you_ on raising a daughter, _**Pa-pa**_!"

She said the last word in the same whiny voice, but in a much higher pitch. Her father let out a number of oaths, before saying "Sophy, you're going to pass through those gates ten more times without a mistake before I let you dismount from that carriage, and that's final."

"Oh, very well" said the girl in a resigned voice, with a sigh.

"That's my little Sophy" the man said, and leaned his shoulders on the edge of the gates.

As Diego watched, the girl manoeuvred her carriage through the gates again. A few minutes later, the carriage came out, and started moving towards Diego. He let the carriage pass, and then rode on down the trail. He had moved a few feet before he heard horses' hooves bearing down on him, faster and faster.

Diego turned to see the carriage rushing towards him, the horses in a dead gallop. He pulled off the trail just in time for the carriage to dash past him, straight through the gates without slacking.

Diego urged his horse forward, for it seemed impossible for the carriage not to overturn at the speed at which it had turned. However, when he entered the gates, he saw that the carriage was unharmed. The girl and the groom were fine too, though the groom was looking quite pale.

As Diego rode up to the carriage, the girl addressed him, saying "Have you come to meet the ambassador? I am his daughter, Sophy. Pardon me, but I cannot stop, I have to drive through the gates again"

"Miss Sophy, stop it please. Right now" said her groom, trying to snatch the reins from her hand.

"No, John, you may dismount if you want, I'm not going to stop" said Sophy.

"Sophy, stop it. I concede, you can drive as well as anyone I know" said her father, who had now walked up beside the carriage.

Immediately, Sophy jumped down to her father, who caught her in an embrace. He kissed her forehead, and put an arm around her shoulders.

"That's my little girl. Be sure to take up Francis today, and try to get him as pale as John. And if the road is so bad that you _must_ overturn the carriage, break his neck."

As Sophy ran into the house, Sir Horace turned to Diego, who had dismounted and tied his horse to the post in front of the house. He gave a questioning look, at which Diego bowed and introduced himself. "A University student, eh?" Sir Horace read through the letter of introduction. "Very well, my boy, I will ask my butler to show you to my library. You're welcome to whatever you can find."

Very soon, Diego was seated in one of the armchairs in the library, engrossed in a thick volume, when Sir Horace entered the room.

"Did you find anything useful, Senor de la Vega"

"Yes, Sir Horace. There are several interesting works here"

"You are welcome to borrow any of the books you need. I will send Sophy in – you may inform her about the books you wish to take with you." he said "You met Sophy already, didn't you?"

"Yes sir, a wonderful driver, from what I saw." Diego said, but couldn't quite suppress a grin.

"Well, she has to take care of herself, and should be able to ride and drive anywhere, being the daughter of an ambassador. I dare say you do not spend much time in riding and driving, Senor de la Vega? I can never quite understand how a scholar's mind works" Sir Horace said, his warm smile removing any hint of malice in the words.

"Oh, I am not quite a scholar, Sir Horace. I do ride a little, and shoot and fence a bit."

"Fencing, hmmm? How well would you rate yourself?"

"Quite fair, Sir Horace"

"You will be taking part in the championships next year or so, perhaps"

"I am already competing, Sir Horace. I am due to fight Don Esteban Alvarez in the semifinals tomorrow"

"Isn't this your first year here"

"Yes"

"The semifinals?" said Sir Horace, "I know about the competition in the University, Don Diego. If you have really made it that far, I cannot resist doing this."

Sir Horace took a few steps towards Diego, who looked up in surprise. He tapped Diego's cheek with his glove. Diego grinned. "Can I finish this chapter, Sir Horace? The concept is very intriguing, and if I die, I will never understand it."

"Well, since I do not want my library to be haunted by a soul with an unfulfilled wish..." said Sir Horace, and moved to one of the large armchairs, where he sat down and crossed his legs.

A few minutes later, Diego put down his book. "Ready when you are, Sir Horace" he said with a bow.


	3. The skin of the fox

_A/N Ok, Next chapter up! But not much happens in this one, for I've devoted it to Sophy's relationship with John Potton, her groom, and her __Jane Storridge, her __maid, Things will go faster, I promise!_

Sophia Stanton-Lacy was seated at her dressing stool. She had changed out of her driving clothes, and was now wearing an elegant afternoon dress. Her middle aged maid, Jane Storridge, stood behind her with a hairbrush, trying to ease the tangles out of her hair.

"That was an unnecessary escapade, Miss Sophy! Why you should insist on putting yourself in danger, I don't know" said the gaunt woman, gently moving the hairbrush through her mistress' hair.

"I wasn't putting myself in danger, dear Jane! I'm not so stupid, as you very well know" said Sophy, her eyes dancing, "Wasn't it dashing, though?"

"Well, think of poor John, then" her maid went on "His nerves were shot to pieces! Do you know that he told Sir Horace that you should be broken to bridle?"

"Did he? Wasn't that nasty, Jane?" Sophy said, twirling around. "Sit still, Miss Sophy!" Jane Storridge turned her about on her stool.

"He's so nasty, And you, calling him poor John..."

"Miss Sophy, please don't try to whine. I've seen that too many times. You are almost sixteen, and will have to put your hair up soon. You have to start acting like a lady. I don't know what that boy from the University thought!"

"Why, what should he think? I did not run him over, Jane, did I?"

"These Spanish are so proud of their manners, Miss Sophy. The way you greeted him today – he might be the son of a Prince or something, and now you've probably offended him, and if that spoils your father's mission here..."

"He's a student who needs our library, Jane. If he gets offended for something so silly, then he won't come here any longer, and _his_ studies will be affected. And it will be better for us, for pompous creatures spoil everyone's temper!"

"I suppose you are right, Miss Sophy" said her maid, in a subdued voice.

"Are you really going to stop scolding me, Jane? No, I'd made up my mind to sit here for another quarter of an hour -" She broke off, looking at the older woman's far-off expression. "Did that sound like something my mother would say? No, don't answer that." Sophy said, getting up. She put her arms around her maid saying "My dear sweet Jane!"

"Miss Sophy, you must stop doing this. You are the daughter of an ambassador..."

"And you, Jane, are the closest I have to a mother, and I will treat you as I please." Sophy said, and gave a gasp as her eyes fell on the window looking on to the courtyard.

Diego and Sir Horace were walking on the grass in the courtyard, small-swords in hand.

Sophy cast a look at her maid, who quickly threaded a ribbon through her brown curls making them into a neat knot at the back of her head. Sophy was out of the room almost before her maid finished tying it.

Sophy ran down the stairs to the courtyard, where her groom John Potton was standing with his arms folded.

"Ain't nothing, Miss Sophy" said Potton, as soon as he caught sight of Sophy. "I think Sir Horace just wants to see how good the young gentleman is with a sword"

Sophy loved to see her father with a sword, and was looking forward to the day when he would let her handle one. The father and daughter had planned lessons together, several times, but had been interrupted every time by the most ridiculous events. John Potton declared the interruptions to be acts of his Guardian Angel.

Now, as Potton and Sophy watched, Diego and Sir Horace circled each other, each measuring up the other's skill. In a few seconds, the blades met for the first time.

"I don't like his eyes, Miss Sophy" said John Potton. "Why, what on earth is wrong with them?" Sophy asked in surprise. "Well, there's too much mischief in them, just like yours, and one pair of eyes like that is enough for this world, if you ask me." said Potton.

"Well, if you cannot stop saying nasty things, John, you may run an errand for me. They will be tired when they finish and will want something to eat. Get someone to set up a table here, and bring some tea"

John Potton cast a look of fatherly pride at Sophy "You think of everything, Miss Sophy" he said, and left with a nod.

On the lawn, Diego and Sir Horace moved almost too fast for the eyes to follow. While Diego was graceful, agile and extremely talented, Sir Horace had the additional experience of almost twenty years, which made it possible to predict almost every move of Diego's.

Finally, Diego took advantage of a momentary slip in Sir Horace's concentration to strike the sword out of his hand, and hold him at swordpoint. "I yield" said Sir Horace. Diego bowed deeply. "I am lucky to have not met you 10 years before, Sir Horace. I would not have lasted even a full minute."

"Not really, my boy. You are truly the best swordsman I have ever met"

Diego noted the change in his address, and grinned. He bowed again, this time acknowledging the compliment.

They were interrupted by the butler, who walked up beside Sir Horace, bowed and said "Tea is served." The two men turned in surprise.

"Miss Sophia said that you would like to have tea outside, Sir" the butler said, indicating where Sophy sat at a table for three, set up in the shade of a huge tree.

"Sounds good to me", said Sir Horace leading the way to the tea table. Sophy rose up to greet Diego. "I suppose I should formally introduce you- Diego, this is my daughter Sophia – Sophy, this is Diego de la Vega, a student at the university." Sir Horace said in a bored voice.

Sophy smiled up at Diego "Sir Horace does not like standing on ceremony with friends, Don Diego, but It's a pleasure to meet you" "I'm enchanted, Senorita," Diego said, bowing and raising her hand to his lips.

They sat down at the table and Sophy poured out tea for them. They were halfway through the meal when Sir Horace said "You know, Diego, when you were reading you did not look the least like a swordsman – you looked the model of a scholar, whose thoughts are too lofty for mere mortals."

Diego laughed. "I have been told that, sir."

"Well, that's a gift my boy, which you should cultivate as much as possible – tell me, do you use your 'scholarly disguise' in any way?"

"It is not a disguise, Sir Horace - " Diego started to protest.

"Well it does hide a lot about you, doesn't it?" interrupted Sir Horace.

"It may, sir, but I don't like to deceive people" Diego said, bristling.

"Oh? And you want me to believe that you've never played a prank and stuck your head inside a book to escape?"

Diego's twinkling eyes and smile answered Sir Horace, though his next question caught Diego off guard.

"Have you ever thought of being a spy, though?"

Diego almost choked on his sandwich.

"Sir Horace is always tactless, Don Diego, please don't mind him" Sophy said to Diego in a soothing voice, though her eyes danced in amusement.

"I may be, but I am not as tactless as Sophy" Sir Horace said, with a glare at Sophy, who carried on eating. He carried on talking to Diego, who still looked offended at his question.

"There is nothing wrong with being a spy, Diego. Spies serve their country, they have very sharp minds and more courage than the most valiant soldier"

"I think those who hide their names or their actions are cowards, Sir Horace."

"You prefer to be as brave as a lion, do you, my boy?"

"Of course, sir."

"Well, let me tell you this – you cannot always wear the skin of a lion. Sometimes, you have to put on that of the fox"


	4. Ghosts and Guns

She was dressed in a beautifully embroidered red nightgown. It fell to the floor and fanned out behind her as she stood in the garden path, completely still. The long arms of her gown came past her wrists, ending in large cuffs made of delicate lace. One of her arms held a candlestick, the lace cuff completely covering the handle. The other swung freely. The delicate lace about the gown's neck served to accentuate the absence of her head.

She teetered a little where she stood, then slowly moved forward. Her motion was jerky but the gown made her look as graceful as a swan. She continued to move forward, stopping only when she hit John Potton, who had frozen in his tracks when he saw her. However, this had the effect of shocking him into vocalizing his emotions.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" he screamed.

Sophy fell out into the path from behind a few flowerpots. She was laughing too hard to stand still, or even stand. She completely ignored the death glares her groom was shooting at her. Bernardo now had his hand on the groom's shoulder and was directing the same death glares at his master. Diego stepped up, slightly more composed than Sophy. He and Sophy had grown very close to each other in the past few weeks.

"I'm sorry, John. We were just testing her out" he said, between chuckles.

The apparition had fallen apart now, revealing the bottom of a clothes form inside the dress. The little cart on which the clothes form was standing rolled up to John Potton's feet. "Testing her? For what? To kill half the people in the city?" Potton asked, with his hand still over his heart.

"It's just a prank, Potton. You should develop a sense of humour -"

Diego was cut off by Jane Storridge's voice from an upstairs window. "What on earth are you doing, Miss Sophy? Come up here this instant! John, get that mute Spaniard to help you and bring that abomination up! Through the back-stairs!" She shut the window with a loud bang.

Sophy grabbed Diego's arm and turned towards the house. "Come on, she won't scold me with you there. You can help me sweet-talk her, too."

"Enough plotting, Miss Sophy.I'm still here, and my hearing is perfectly good" John Potton called out.

"Oh, you'll not carry tales, will you John?" Sophy asked with a look of pure innocence on her face.

"I ain't going to so noble any more, Miss Sophy. You just wait till Sir Horace gets here. I'll tell him, and Jane, and the seamstress who made that gown, and.."

Sophy was spared the full tirade by the arrival of Sir Horace. "Just what should I know, John?" he asked, striding up the path. He looked over the ruins of the ghost, and his lips began to twitch.

"What were you two trying to do? Scare off some of the dignitaries? Not that I disapprove, but it's not good for our embassy, you know?"

"Sir Horace, it's for those who talk about the ghost in the University. Diego thinks that it would be funny if someone actually saw the ghost!"

The ghost in question had started with a rumor in Diego's dormitory. Someone had seen a shadowy figure glide along the corridors. In the next few weeks, several people saw the ghost and each time, more details came out. She carried a candle and wore a red dress - it wasn't red, it was a white dress stained with blood – there was blood on the candle, and so on. In the latest iteration, the ghost had carried a bloody knife in one hand and a candle in the other. Diego had told Sophy about it, Sophy ran to get her blood-red nightgown, and the ghost was born.

Sir Horace cast another appraisive glance over the dummy."Well, just how many young ladies would be able to make a cart of that kind?" he asked the groom.

"Actually, Sir Horace, Diego brought the cart. I just made her arm" Sophy said in perfect honesty.

"She altered the gown too, and sewed it to the cart" Diego supplied.

Sir Horace put an arm around Sophy's waist. "Just so you don't spend the whole day sewing and reading and playing the piano. This sort of thing keeps you out of mischief"

"Out of?" John Potton huffed, then turned around and stormed off. "Sir Horace, its high time your little Sophy was broken to bridle!" he shot over his shoulder. "One hundred and thirty-sixth time he's said that" Sophy muttered to Diego. "And you, don't pretend to be innocent. You're a valet to the devil!" Potton shouted at Bernardo. Diego threw back his head and laughed.

Bernardo nodded at Sir Horace. He had grown used to the exchanges between John Potton and Sir Horace being outside the limits of propriety, especially where Sophy was concerned.

"Has Jane seen that yet?" asked Sir Horace. Sophie nodded. "Well, then, you two come up to my study. Give her some time to cool off. I've got a little surprise for you, my angel" he said to Sophy.

Leaving Bernardo to gather the remains, Diego and Sophy followed Horace into the house.

The surprise turned out to be a little silver-mounted gun. Sir Horace had taught Sophy to shoot, and had promised her a gun as soon as she could hit a target at three meters. Sophy's diligent practice, along with Diego's help had made her an expert markswoman beyond even Sir Horace's expectations. Sir Horace had picked out the little gun with pride, and his daughter was delighted to hold it.

Sophy wanted to try out the gun immediately, so Diego took his leave. He walked around the house to the back. Near the service stairs, he saw Bernardo and Potton still wrestling with the "ghost."

"Load her on the back of your horse, Bernardo. Miss Storridge won't mind" Diego said with a grin, and walked off. Bernardo shrugged to Potton, who rolled his eyes.

"Just make sure he doesn't get expelled. Or maybe that would be best for all of us"

Bernardo tied the thing to the back of his saddle, and mounted his horse with difficulty.

Diego mounted his own horse, and looked at Bernardo with a hand on his hip. "You know Bernardo, that's no way to put a lady on your horse. Are you sure we can't turn her as if she's riding side-saddle?"

Bernardo flicked his reins at Diego, and rode off at a gallop. Diego and Sophy were unbearable when they put their heads together. Just what would those two come up with next?


End file.
